To Make a Pretty Girl
by hyrew
Summary: Oneshot. Nick finds out Jeff's biggest secret.


(A.N:/ This was actually a prompt I got in my ask box on tumblr from an anon. So, not my idea but it is my story. It's also a oneshot. Hope you guys enjoy. :D)

* * *

><p>"Hello Nick, how are you?" Mrs. Sterling said just as she was about to get inside her car to go to the store.<p>

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. And you?"

"Just fine. Jeff's up in his room. Is he expecting you?"

"Uh no, it's more of a surprise visit."

Mrs. Sterling nodded. "Right. Well, you two have fun."

"Right." Nick said, waving to the older blonde. He then made his way into the house. There was loud music coming from Jeff's room. "Jeff, I'm coming upstairs." Nick said, laughing to himself. There was no way Jeff was going to hear Nick coming up the stairs. He began speaking to the blond again anyway. "Well, I'm coming up now…not that you can hear me. You know you're going to be deaf by the time you're-" Nick quit talking mid sentence when he opened the door. Jeff's back was to Nick so the blond had no clue he wasn't alone. Nick's eyes widened at the sight. Jeff, his best friend of nine years, his _straight_ best friend of nine years, was wearing a long dirty blond wig.

Jeff was swaying along to the music, looking for something in his dresser. A moment later he pulled out a hair straightener and turned to the mirror, seeing Nick gaping behind him. "Shit." Jeff turned around slowly to face Nick. "H-hi…" He said awkwardly.

"W-what are you wearing!"

"A wig." Jeff said, as if it was the most casual thing in the world.

"No, I mean why are you wearing a wig?" Nick said, beginning to realize just how funny the situation was.

"I-I…" Jeff trailed off, looking at the ground.

Nick frowned when he noticed how uncomfortable Jeff was. "Hey, it's alright. Don't feel bad or anything. So you wear wigs, it's whatever. It's not the strangest thing in the world."

"I…I don't _just_ wear wigs…" Jeff said, eyes remaining on the ground.

"What do you mean? Like there's more?"

"Promise not to tell anyone? Or laugh?…"

"Of course I wont tell anyone Jeff."

"Or laugh?"

Nick sighed. "Or laugh."

"Then yeah, there's more."

"How much more?" Nick asked, becoming intrigued.

"It's…it's kind of hard to explain without showing you…"

"Alright, then show me." Nick said, making his way to Jeff's bed and sitting down.

Jeff blushed furiously. "It's a really private thing…Do you mind stepping out of my room?…Please?"

"Uh yeah, it's fine. I'll be downstairs then. Just call for me."

"Sorry…"

Nick laughed lightly. "It's fine Jeff, don't worry. Just call for me when I can come back upstairs. But hurry, I want to know what you're talking about!"

Jeff laughed. "Yeah yeah, just go downstairs."

Nick nodded and went downstairs for about forty five minutes. "Jeff, are you even still alive?"

"Yeah, I'm almost done…Give me like another minute or two."

"Alright but hurry up."

"I am hurrying!"

"Not very fast."

Nick could hear Jeff sighing loudly from upstairs. "Alright," Jeff said rather nervously, "You can come up now…"

"Jeff, why are you so nervous? I don't really-" Nick quit mid sentence when he saw Jeff. "Holy shit…"

"Don't judge me…please…" Nick started laughing loudly. Jeff frowned. "You said you wouldn't laugh!"

"I'm sorry! It's just the way you look and your voice…they just don't match!" Nick said in-between laughs. Nick did his best to calm himself down before really giving Jeff a once-over. Jeff was wearing a long, curly brown wig. Black eyeliner with light pink blush on his cheeks and a natural looking lipstick. He had on a dark, almost black, halter dress that stopped just above his knees and was wearing six inch black pumps. The first thing Nick noticed, however, was Jeff's chest. He had_breasts_. And hips. Jeff looked like a _girl_. Exactly like a regular, seventeen year old girl. In fact if Jeff didn't sound the same Nick would have sworn it _was_ a girl he was staring it.

Jeff frowned. "You know it's rude to stare at a girl's chest…" Jeff said, knocking Nick out of his daydream. He then realized that he was, in fact, staring right at Jeff's chest.

"S-sorry…"

Jeff sighed, sitting on his bed. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions so go ahead, ask them."

"Alright…umm, how long have you been doing this? Who all knows? You have boobs…I know that isn't a question, I'm just…you have boobs…really nice ones too…and wow, I feel like a total perv now…Do you want to be a girl? Are you gay? I always thought you were straight…And is this why you never wear shorts?" Nick asked, pointing to Jeff's legs which were shaved.

Jeff laughed. "Alright, lets see. I've been doing this for like four years. My mom and dad are the only people…well, now you too. Thank you, I think they're nice too. At least they better be! I payed good money for them. No, I don't want to be a girl. I'm a boy and I like being a boy, I just also like dressing in girls clothes. I'm not gay. I'm attracted to girls. And yes, I never wear shorts because I shave my legs and lets be honest Nick, every guy at school would make fun of me for not having any leg hair and I'm _not_ about to walk around in a dress with hairy legs." Jeff said as if everything he said was the most natural thing in the world. "And, I'm sorry I never told you…I just…I don't know, I thought you'd freak out. But I guess I was wrong…"

"Well, you're a little right. But I'll get used to it. I just need a little time. You…you weren't afraid that I wouldn't want to be your friend if I found out, did you?"

Jeff looked down. "A little, yeah."

Nick gave the blond a sympathetic look before heading over to the bed and sitting down next to his best friend. He put his hand on Jeff's shoulder. "I wouldn't stop being your friend just because of a little thing like this Jeff. And for the record no one at Dalton would judge you either."

Jeff laughed. "Yeah well, you still need to not tell anyone. I'm not ready to do that yet."

Nick nodded. "Of course I wont tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me."

"Good. Now then, do you want to go get some coffee or something? I was actually just on my way out…"

Nick looked at Jeff a little shocked. "You go out like this?"

Jeff nodded. "I do all the time."

"And no one notices or recognizes you?"

"Look at me. I'm good at what I do. I look like a girl." Jeff said, smiling. "And I can sound like one too." Jeff said, sounding just like a regular girl.

Nick looked at Jeff in shock. "I'm not going to lie, I like the girl voice better when you're dressed like this…your regular voice just sounds really weird."

Jeff laughed. "My mom thinks so too. Now c'mon, lets go get some coffee."

"Yeah, and Jeff?"

"Yeah Nick?"

"You look really cute as a girl."

"I know."

(A.N:/ I really liked this prompt. Also, if you'd like to send me a prompt here's a link to my ask box on tumblr (my ask) You don't have to have an account to send me prompts, but yeah. :] Hope you enjoyed! XOXO)


End file.
